The invention is related generally to toy building sets comprising toy building elements and to toys which require assembly, more particularly to folded paperboard toy building blocks that are created by a user from flat sheets with predetermined fold lines and pre-cut lines to easily fold into hollow three-dimensional folded blocks.
Three-dimensional building blocks are commonly pre-built and made of solid, dense material (wood, plastic). These building elements are heavy and not easily transportable.
Paper toys designed to be cut, folded, and glued into a three-dimensional shape, are often pre-played, meaning that the toy has a predetermined result. This typically occurs when a paper toy is pre-printed with a particular character design providing a narrow scope for the resulting toy with a pre-conceived structural outcome (for example, make only a monkey) with no variation. In addition, regarding decorative designs on toys, the toys typically are offered finished and complete with an endpoint to the design already printed on the toy. The user, whether a child or an adult, often has no input on the decorative aspects of the toy.